


Lipstick Stained

by squishypeaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, PWP without Porn, Swearing, TMWL Musical, blowjob, i'm sorry minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishypeaches/pseuds/squishypeaches
Summary: Jongdae goes to see Junmyeon's musical and can't take his eyes off his mouth





	Lipstick Stained

**Author's Note:**

> I was this close to call this 'The man who sucks'.
> 
> I've (unfortunately) never seen Junmyeon's musical so nothing you'll read here about it is actually true, i believe Gwynplaine is a more kind character than the one described in the story, so please, just use your imagination.
> 
> Again, english isn't my first language but i'm trying. Hope you enjoy!

 

Jongdae's mouth had been hanging open for almost half an hour now. Luckily his mask was covering the action or many people would read his total admiration for the person standing on the stage. Not like they didn't know already, but he wasn't really keen on showing just how much he looked up to his hyung.

At least not when his eyes weren't just sparkling proudly, but with a special glow more similar to adoration. Yes, Jongdae adored his hyung. He might even...

"Fuck, he's good."

Minseok was sitting right beside him with the brightest beam on his face. He looked genuinely entertained. 

To be honest, Jongdae already knew. He'd known for a very long time about Junmyeon's outstanding talent. Of course he did, but it wasn't easy to stand out in an industry where your voice is only recognized if you're labeled as a main vocalist. Jongdae was well aware of the never ending effort Junmyeon had always put on his training, he had seen each and every small progress in his career and cheered along with him whenever his hyung felt proud of his new achievements. And again, Jongdae was very conscious of Junmyeon's self imposed limits, of all the times he decided to step down on his own to give other members more space. He was never greedy, never disappointed with his few lines. He knew he could do better but "there are members who still get less and deserve more. I'm the leader I have plenty of chances to be seen, it's their time to shine".

Yet Jongdae was regretting never pushing his hyung to aim for more, because his heart was exploding with pride seeing all the people around him mesmerized with his skills.

With Junmyeon's voice in his ears, Jongdae could finally relax, close his eyes and let his mind wander, listening to the softest tune filling his head and then up to the highest note. And there it was, that sensation bubbling down his stomach. A strong grip in his chest, like he was tangled on that creepy sequence of notes and each and every one was accompanied with his stunning voice.  
He swallowed hard, bringing his eyes back on the stage, captured by that magnetic stare focused on him. The orchestra stopped suddenly and Junmyeon was silent for a moment, his lips parted and a painful grimace on his mouth.

Oh, his mouth.

Jongdae was feeling dizzy.

The monstrous makeup was adorning his usually soft, pretty lips. A terrible, terrible scar on his hyung's handsome, almost perfect face.  
That creepy smile, blood stained, evil, ferocious smile and still Jongdae couldn't help but stare. He licked his lips.

The violins started again, a smooth and slow sound creating an even darker atmosphere. Junmyeon stumbled till the edge of the stage, his shirt hanging low and half a grin plastered on his lips. Jongdae heard the very low note coming out next and a shiver run down his spine. He had to hold onto the armrest. Junmyeon.. no.. Gwynplaine let out a groan, he almost growled into the mic and fixed his eyes on Jongdae. Jongdae was so sure about that, he was looking at him, was dedicating those last few words to him.

Jongdae was breathless.  
Lost in awe.

Then the music came to an end.  
People around him erupted in loud cheers while Junmyeon kept his face stoic. He was so into his character, so deep focused on his role that Jongdae thought, just for a tiny second, he could be in love with Gwynplaine just as much as he was with Junmyeon.

Curtains were pulled and lights were switched on.

Jongdae was still trying to breathe properly, a soft buzz numbing his ears. He couldn't stop thinking about that grin, those curved lips and the way Junmyeon had looked so deeply inside him. He knew that wasn't his Junmyeon, he knew better than confuse reality with drama. But something in the way Junmyeon had looked at him, like Jongdae didn't belong only to Junmyeon but to Gwynplaine as well, somehow had turned him on. No matter how many characters Junmyeon portrayed, Jongdae would always be his.

Minseok turned to him and slapped his back. "Cool, right?" He still seemed so enthusiast.

Jongdae could finally let out his breath.  
"Yeah, cool." Came his absent reply.

A small break was announced then and their manager rushed them both towards the backstage.  
Jongdae stood up feeling really uncomfortable, the picture of Gwynplaine's crooked smile still vivid in his mind. He bit his lip.

Fuck, he was hard.

 

* * * *

 

"Okay you have 15 minutes. Suho is waiting in his dress room, use this pass to get in the backstage and remember to take a picture of you three for the fans."

Jongdae nodded along with Minseok. Their manager led the way towards the backstage and let them go inside without any supervision. Nice, but Jongdae was now even more conscious of how he could easily bribe Minseok into a week of free foot massages just to be alone in that room with Junmyeon.

Only a few meters were separating him from his lover, the door of Junmyeon's room wasn't even shut. Jongdae felt something twitch down his body and prayed for his hard on to be not too visible. He needed air and the coldest shower, or maybe a quickie, pressed on the dress room wall, but they only had 15 minutes and Minseok was still there and...

And Minseok needed to go.

Junmyeon opened the door and grinned at him (maybe them, but Jongdae couldn't care less, that smile was his and his only). He was still wearing his stage uniform, makeup retouched and new lipstick applied on his still laughing lips.

_God, god, god. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Junmyeon crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame, satisfied to see his mates.

Jongdae had about 3 seconds to make up his mind, needed only 2 to grab Minseok's shirt and whisper in his ear "Go grab a coffee. Don't come back for the next.. uhm.. 13 minutes. And when you're done knock before coming in."

Minseok groaned. He rolled his eyes and dived his hands into his pockets. "I want free coffee for the rest of the month."  
A smirked appeared on Jongdae's face. "Whatever you wish. Come back for the picture."  
Minseok dismissed him with a vague gesture.

Jongdae literally run to Junmyeon who was now sporting a mischievous smile, waiting patiently for his boy to shut the door behind his back. He eyed every small action, every step of the boy, his eyes turning dark the moment Jongdae locked the door.  
They could both feel the tension in the air, heavy and thick. For a moment no one spoke, both guys taking their time appreciating the features on each other's face.

Junmyeon was so handsome, with dark shadows under his eyes and scars adorning his cheeks, he still looked mind blowing. Jongdae wanted to say something- anything- but the way the older guy had parted his lips and let his tongue slip between them in such a lustful way made him still completely.

"So" murmured Junmyeon, bringing up his hand to move Jongdae's bangs from his eyes. "Minseok hyung won't join us?"

He was grinning. Junmyeon was fucking grinning and enjoying too much his tease. Jongdae wanted to kiss that grin away, to grab his shirt and pull him close, smearing the lipstick, ruining his makeup. He wanted to see Junmyeon craving for that kiss, begging for Jongdae's touch, look at his devastated form once Jongdae had bitten his lips so hard he wouldn't need lipstick anymore.

Jongdae swallowed. His dick stirred in his pants.

"Aren't you going to speak?" Junmyeon asked. The tease still clear in his words. "Won't you.."

"Hyung," Jongdae was so close to push Junmyeon on the wall and just grind against him till he was satisfied, but he couldn't. He needed more, he wanted more. And still they had no time.

Junmyeon looked a bit surprised for the interruption, but also interested. His eyes were burning with need and Jongdae could bet his ass he was just as hard as him.

A little more than 10 minutes and Jongdae knew what he had to do. Since the moment Junmyeon had come out on the stage and that twisted smile caught his attention. Those scars, that creepy grimace that seemed to always laugh at him. His lips, blood stained, looking delicious as ever.. oh God he wanted.. he wanted..

 

"I want your mouth all over me."

 

Junmyeon seemed taken aback at first, his eyebrows raising for a brief moment, but he was trained to always look composed, to never lose his calm.

Jongdae bit into his lip, took a few step back till he felt his back pressing against the wall. Junmyeon was probably pondering what to say or what to do, but they were running out of time and at this point Jongdae was too desperate to care.

"Hyung, please." He almost whined and let his head fell on the wall, closed his eyes then spread his legs just the tiniest bit.  
Oh, he knew how to put up a show.

And Junmyeon was still looking hungrily at him, still looking stunning as ever, still trying to hold back, because he knew they had no proper time.  
Jongdae let out a small sigh, almost moaning.

Oh God, he was throbbing down there.

"I want you." Jongdae pitch had dropped to a whisper. His hand travelled downwards playing with the hem of his shirt, lifting it to reveal just enough skin to make Junmyeon even hungrier.

"I just fixed my make up." He said, and it sounded more like a self reminder, one last attempt at being responsible. An excuse Junmyeon didn't buy himself because he was now walking closer, with heavy breath and red cheeks.

They were face to face, just a few inches apart. Junmyeon let his hands run down Jongdae's arm and chest, he was eager, craving for that contact. Then went back to his collarbone, eyes blurred with want, his fingertips brushing against his skin leaving behind a burning invisible trail.

Jongdae could see how much Junmyeon wanted to kiss him, he could read the way his lips twitched when Jongdae swallowed and, God, he wanted to kiss his hyung too, so bad, oh so so bad.

Jongdae licked his lips. He slightly pushed himself off the wall just enough to peck Junmyeon's lips briefly. A small kiss, innocent, cautious of not ruining the actor's makeup. At which Junmyeon made a painful grimace, let out a choked sound because that kind of kiss could never satisfy the guy, just add more fuel to his wants.

"Fuck Jongdae, I need to be out in ten minutes."

His hands won't stop roaming the younger's body, exploring every inch, squeezing his hip, lingering over a nipple. Junmyeon got closer on instinct almost forgetting his makeup and pulling away only at last. And Jongdae felt his breath on his lips, could see how painfully Junmyeon wanted to do more, how much he craved for a kiss.. for him.

Someone outside the door screamed about the remaining time before going back to the stage and Jongdae saw disappointment on Junmyeon's eyes.  
"We still have enough time" He tried to reassure him, but it only came out as a mewl, still desperate, still hot and heavy.

Junmyeon seemed skeptical about it, so Jongdae grasped his hand, warm and strong, and brought it down, down, where Junmyron reached the small piece of skin showing under his shirt. His palm was warm but the shivers were cold. He needed his hands, he needed more, more.  
In his last attempt to charm his hyung into the game, Jongdae unzipped his own pants slowly, making sure Junmyeon was watching, hinting at how bad he wanted Junmyeon to take his place and finish the work.  
For its part, Junmyeon's eyes shot up to look at the younger. Hot, hot and dark and lustful.

Jongdae palmed himself through his boxers panting softly, moving his other hand on Junmyeon's shoulder and squeezing it, trying to convey his message. He even pressed him down a bit to make sure he got the hint.

Junmyeon inhaled sharply, eyes half lidded, mouth open in that creepy everlasting grin and, yes, Jongdae loved him so much, he adored the way his hyung was eating him out with his eyes right before eating him for real.

"Junmyeon" He moaned. He needed his hyung, he needed him now. "Junmyeon, please."  
And like that Jongdae could see Junmyeon giving in completely, grabbing his shirt tightly, almost angrily, and pushing himself against him rough and hopeless.  
"Yes!" Jongdae half screamed, excitament running through his whole body, making his legs weak and toes curl.

Junmyeon was still careful not to kiss, or to ruin his makeup but he let Jongdae take the first step, he was too drunk in lust and love to think straight and most of all he could have never denied anything to his lover.  
The room started to spin, everything was hot and rushed. Jongdae gasped in his ear, bit into the shell teasingly. God he was so handsome, so wrecked, so perfect.  
Junmyeon couldn't hold it anymoe, he let his hands run down Jongdae's chest, find one of the belt loop and brought the boy closer. Jongdae was pretty lost in pleasure to care about the obscene sounds coming from his lips anyway. He started to grind on Junmyeon's thigh, enjoying the way his hyung rubbed his arms, praised him like he had always liked.

They would never got tired of this, of them, of being in each other embrace. Money and fame could never pay off the feeling of being with the person you love, of being loved.  
And Jongdae had closed his eyes, clutched at Junmyeon's shirt, his head pressed on his hyung's shoulder while pushing and thrusting and pulling him closer by his hips.

"Fuck" Jongdae whimpered squeezing Junmyeon's ass and stealing a sigh to the older guy too. "I don't want to... not like this, not.. hyung"  
He couldn't even talk straight but Junmyeon seemed to get it because he pulled away, looked at Jongdae like he really wanted to devour those lips (and pretty much everything else of him) and nodded slowly.  
He was still breathing heavily, lips parted and makeup intact, when he knelt down never losing eye contact.  
Jongdae felt his cock twitch in his boxers, precum had alrady started to stain the exposed fabric.

"Don't pull at the wig."

Jongdae couldn't even nod because the next moment Junmyeon's hands were on him, rough but careful, ready to handle him like the most precious gem.  
And he was so lost, so lost in the way Junmyeon was palming his length and cupping his balls at the same time, blowing his mind completely.  
His hyung was so good, always so good to him.

He tugged at the boxers teasingly, tightened the grip and moved closer till his nose was brushing Jongdae's groin. The boy arched against the wall, felt the soft breath tickle his abdomen and held up his shirt to make way for Junmyeon's lips. Too bad Junmyeon couldn't use them, but proceeded to rub his nose at his navel, licking at it right after and dipping the tip making Jongdae moan loud. He had always been sensitive in some places.

"Junmyeon" Jongdae's tone was now impatient and a bit rushed. They really had just a few minutes and Junmyeon's tongue still wasn't where Jongdae had wanted it.

Following the hint, Junmyeon dragged his tongue down, right next Jongdae's happy trail, slightly biting into his stomach and careful not to smudge the elaborated makeup.  
And then his hands were yanking Jongdae's boxers down, freeing his aching erection, looking red and delicious as ever.

Something about the danger of getting caught, to be seen or heard by his collegues, was getting Junmyeon even more determined to give his boy the time of his life.  
Careful leader Suho enjoyed a little bit of risk, eventually.

Half naked and oversensitive, Jongdae had to take a deep breath feeling his cock pulsing, standing proud against his stomach.  
He swallowed hard, focused on the way Junmyeon's red lips were so pretty, so captivating with those scars painted on his cheeks. They looked yummy and ready to pleasure him. Jongdae couldn't help but push his hips forward looking for some friction.

God, how much he wanted to screw the boy, how bad he wanted to push himself past Junmyeon's bloody mouth, gripping his hair and messing with the makeup. He wanted to go harsh, rough, fucking his mouth and smearing his cheeks white.  
But he knew it wasn't possible, not with only 5 minutes left and that damn makeup to keep safe.

"Junmyeon I swear to God..."  
And Junmyeon's hand was on him again, pulling and tugging in slow movements. He was so skilled, so accurate.

Jongdae gasped when he felt the first lick at the tip of his cock, brief and tentative. He looked down at his hyung, who was glancing up as well, with eyes half closed and glowing red lips.  
Junmyeon tightened his grip at the base, now kissing the head and a thin line of precum got caught between his lips.  
 _Fuck. Handsome, perfect, mine_.  
He felt Junmyeon licking the underside of his length, putting more pressure with his tongue, twisting his wrist to give him pleasure with both his hand and his mouth. But it wasn't enough, it still wasn't what Jongdae needed.

And then finally, finally, Junmyeon took his cock between the lips, warm and careful, sucking at the tip and letting out a small content sigh. Jongdae buckled his hips once again, letting his hyung's mouth welcoming him eager, watching Junmyeon go deeper, hollow his cheeks, glance up at the younger looking for consent.

_Yes, yes, yes, more, more, more._

Holding himself up on the wall, Jongdae gasped for air, his legs were trembling, his mind went numb, only pleasure across his whole body.  
He could feel Junmyeon picking up his speed, sucking with effort, gripping at his hips to steady the boy and push harder harder, welcome his cock deeper, deeper.

He was still careful at the makeup but a bit more reckless with his lips, sucking harder, slurping down the length skilled and attractive. Jongdae was rocking his hips into his touches, chest flushed, heaving and seeking more pleasure, whimpering Junmyeon's name on and on, scratching the wall looking for something- anything- to hold on to.

And Junmyeon was at it again, pushing Jongdae against the wall with a bit more strength, that strength that made Jongdae's knees go weak and his cock leaking. He could taste the boy already, inhale his scent, and Junmyeon was so determined to please him, to have Jongdae come undone and scream for him. He gripped his hips tightly, pulling out to suck at the tip and pushing down again, with more pressure, more tongue, deep down his throat.

Jongdae moaned loud, he started to feel pleasure build up in his stomach, threatening to explode at every second.

"Hyung please, please I'm close" Jongdae breathed out, hurriedly, desperate, needy.  
He looked down once again to meet Junmyeon's eyes, dark and lustful, his mouth curving in that scarred smile, taking him in, licking at his sensitive vein, staining his cock with red lipstick.

Fuck he was close, he was so close.

And then Junmyeon squeezed his balls tight, licked at the whole length of his cock and sucked hard at the head and the next moment Jongdae came long and hard with a strangled moan, arching off the wall and shooting down Junmyeon's throat.

The younger boy was sweating and panting, eyes closed, lips bitten and flushed cheeks. Junmyeon had always thought he looked the best like that, with pleasure clear on his face and shimmering skin.   
All thanks to Junmyeon.  
Oh, he loved to indulge all of his boy's request.

Junmyeon waited for the other to come down his bliss, stroking his thighs and lapping at the over-sensitive head of his dick. Swallowed every single drop and even cleaned some of the lipstick with a finger.

Jongdae was still trying to recover from his orgasm when Junmyeon tugged his boxers up and zipped his pants again, then stood up to plant a small kiss on his lips, showering him with praises and sweet words.

He was still recovering even when a couple of knocks woke them out of their world. Jongdae fixed his hair and shirt, Junmyeon grabbed a tissue to work on the mess that was his lipstick (he clearly had to redo it).

They were about to open the door when Jongdae stopped on his feet and grasped Junmyeon's shirt pulling him back. The big bulge on the front of his pants was hard to go unnoticed.

"What about you?" He asked pointing at his tent. Junmyeon smiled a bit embarrassed.  
"I have to wear a gown for the next segment, no one will notice." He winked.  
"Yes but..."

Another loud knock against the door, no more time.

Minseok entered the room with eyes low, a camera in his hands and scrunching his nose at the smell of sex.  
"Quickly, I don't think I can be in this room for ten more seconds."  
They snapped a couple of pictures with the help of their manager and Minseok literally run out soon after, breathing heavily the moment he reached the corridor.

Jongdae knew he had to go too, but was still a bit relentless to leave Junmyeon's side. Still, he smiled at the boy and took a step towards the entrance... only to be stopped by said guy the next instant and being pulled against his chest, still warm and comfy. Jongdae could feel Junmyeon's heart beating fast, beating for him.

Jongdae clutched at his shirt pecking his neck in a sweet and intimate way expecting the guy to fill him with compliments. Instead, Junmyeon slid his hand into his hair and pulled at them slightly, till the younger boy tilted his head so that Junmyeon's lips were right before his ear.

"I can't wait to be home," A low, low whisper. Almost a growl. Jongdae felt shivers running down his spine. He held his breath. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard the whole dorm will hear you screaming my name."  
Junmyeon licked his ear and Jongdae couldn't help but moan in appreciation. His dick already anticipating.

Junmyeon smirked and left the room right after.  
Jongdae was left standing still.

 

He'll had to wait for another hour, he thought coming back to the theater hall.  
But if it was for Junmyeon, he could do it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> alternate ending:   
> JM- "I'm gonna fuck you so hard we'll have to postpone our comeback because you won't be able to either sing or dance for months."  
> and now you know why exo can't have a comeback yet.
> 
> Also, I hope my gf won't ever find this story.  
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always welcomed ♡


End file.
